


The Boy with the Green Eyes

by aSimpleArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Love, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimpleArtist/pseuds/aSimpleArtist
Summary: On the first day of school, Professor Trelwany stopped Draco in the hall to tell him a message. “Beware the boy with the green eyes for his kiss will be your demise.” Ever since, Draco has been forcing Harry (the only green eyed boy he knows) not to like him. What will happen when Professor Trelwany starts to push them together? Does Professor Trelwany want Draco dead? What about Harry?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 58





	The Boy with the Green Eyes

DRACO  
At least Draco always knew he was gay, but Professor Telawney’s words struck him hard.  
Beware the boy with the green eyes  
For his kiss will be your demise.  
There was no one else he could think of besides Harry Potter. How would he wind up liking Harry Potter. He had just rejected Draco’s friendship yesterday and now this? Well, at least that would make his new task easier. All he had to do was make sure Potter hated him, that way there would be no chance of this coming true. 

Draco Malfoy awoke in the middle of the night, the flashback still ringing in his head. Now that they were in sixth year, Harry had grown up a good deal, but he had stayed true to his mission, despite the temptations. Sighing, he looked over at the alarm clock. 2:30. He buried his head in a pillow, but still couldn’t get the words of the memory out. Draco’s arm burned slightly. It had been doing that since he got his dark mark. These were the lengths he would need to go to please his father and keep Harry far away from himself. Looking further out, the shapes of the other beds in the dorm appeared. They couldn’t know about his slight obsession with Harry Potter. They would all disown him and tease him. No, that would not be happening. Not now. 

HARRY  
Harry Potter wasn’t a fan of attention, but he disliked negative attention worse. That was exactly what Draco Malfoy tried very hard to give him. It seemed that Harry had offended him badly and that was a shame because Draco was hot. Harry knew that he rejected Draco when he first met him, but that was because he insulted Ron, whose family helped him get onto platform 9 ¾ . He also didn’t realize that Draco would grow to be a drop-dead-gorgeous Slytherin Prince, or even that he would develop a crush on him. But every time Harry tried to get to know him better, or make amends, Draco would just try harder to make his life suck. It was almost like he was offended personally, but Harry couldn’t think of anything he had done that wasn’t really in self defense. It was too bad, because Harry would have totally loved to kiss his perfect lips. 

Later, Harry and Ron broke apart from Hermione to go to Divination while she went to Ancient Runes.  
“I don’t want to go.” Ron moaned. “She is miserable.” Harry dragged him up to the classroom. They sat at the last empty table, then Professor Trelawney walked through the curtain.  
“Good morning, children!” Her voice went up awkwardly as she glanced around the room. “I was crystal gazing and I have seen what we are doing in class for the rest of the week!” Her eyes lingered on Harry, then traveled to Draco. They both glanced at each other and made brief eye contact, before Draco looked away. That was weird. “I will choose partners for a project! We will take turns going to the astronomy tower to chart stars, going to the library for research, and in here,” she gestured to the curtains and pillows in her classroom, “to work on your star charts.” The class buzzed with excitement. Partners were always an interesting thing if Professor Trelawney picked them because she could see the future. Ron looked nervously over at Harry. Hermione was not in this class and she was the one who helped Ron through a lot of his school work.  
“For our first pair, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.” Ron squirmed a bit. He had a crush on Lavender. Harry’s blood went cold. Was she pairing them with who they liked! That was impossible because Harry’s crush would never like him back, but still… if she told them their partners were who they liked, he would be doomed! “Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.” They liked each other. That was common knowledge. “Blaise Zebini and Pansy Parkingson.” Harry looked over at the Slytherins. Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend. Pansy was known to have a crush on Draco, and looked at him, slightly disappointed. Blaise on the other hand was blushing. Harry tuned out Professor Trelawney and instead, watched the couples’ awkward glances at their partners with much blushing going around the room.Then he heard his name. “Harry Potter and…” Harry held his breath. “Draco Malfoy.” The whole room stared at the two boys. Harry did his best not to blush, but he wasn’t sure it worked because of the smirk on Draco’s face. Professor Trelawaney called out a few more names, then told everyone their assigned places. Harry and Draco were going to the astronomy tower last and right now they were on the library step. Looking through books was hard enough, but looking through books with Draco Malfoy was even worse. He was staying so silent, but giving Harry weird looks, as if he was trying to figure him out. Harry felt like he was being observed and didn’t like it. This was going to be a long day. 

DRACO  
The second he realized that they were calling crushes for real, he almost laughed at Blaise’s face when they called him and Pansy. Draco, being gay, had never liked the girl himself, but she had a thing for him, so he went along with it. He never knew his best friend had a crush on her! That made him smile. Then he realized that this meant that they might choose his crush, his crush on Harry. If his friends found out… No, he would act unfazed and amused so that everyone would think Harry liked him. That was the perfect plan. When they called out Harry’s name, he held his breath, then his name followed. He glanced at Harry only to see a slight blush on his face. Did Harry actually like him? Draco felt fear seize him. What if Professor Trelawaney did this on purpose? What if she wanted him to come to his “demise” or possibly death? He forced a smirk so he looked unsuspicious, but inside fear was eating him away. When Professor Trelawaney said, “Harry Potter…” He felt his attention snap back into focus. The tension was building in his chest. “And Draco Malfoy.” The whole room looked at the two boys. Draco smirked and acted like he was not the one who liked Harry. He was not about to let the whole grade know that. Draco could swear he saw Potter blush, but it couldn’t be, right? Professor Trelawaney called out a few more names, then told everyone their assigned places. Harry and Draco were going to the astronomy tower last and right now they were on the library step. This was going to be exhausting! Looking through books and trying to ignore Harry at the same time was going to be a lot of work. As they made their way through shelves of books, they ignored each other like the plague. Draco occasionally started off in Harry’s direction, but looked away when he was caught. A few times he caught Harry looking at him and it gave him a flicker of hope. What if Potter really did like him? He could feel his heart beating a little faster. But what about Trelawney’s prediction? What if Harry liking him wasn’t a good thing? These thoughts plagued Draco Malfoy even in sleep. He could not really sleep for long with all of these thoughts running wild inside of his head. 

The next day in Divination, Draco walked by Harry and brushed his arm. The shorter boy’s face turned a cute shade of pink behind his glasses. Draco couldn’t help but feel a strange desire to pull the brunette into an embrace and kiss him senseless. He looked away, a blush coming to his own cheeks. Draco could swear he could see Potter staring at him. Well. He thought. Maybe I should have a little fun while I work. Draco slid his arm around Harry, reaching for a book, making more physical contact with the other boy’s lower back than needed. Harry’s eyes went wide and his blush got darker. Draco gave him his award winning seductive smile. Potter looked away. 

HARRY  
When he woke the next morning, Draco Malfoy was the first thing on his mind. Was he flirting with him yesterday?! Despite his long lasting hatred towards the blond, Harry felt as though he still felt other things for him as well. Maybe after all this time, this was Draco’s way of showing he returned those feelings. Harry decided he would have to start a conversation. No relationship ever got anywhere when you just stared at each other and did nothing about it. When he saw Draco already in the library, he couldn’t help but feel nervous.  
“Hey, Malfoy…” He began.  
“Potter.” He responded simply.  
“Um… I was thinking that maybe we should start over. You know, we have been mean all these years, but now we have to do a project together. Maybe it would be best to be nicer…” Harry burst out all of a sudden. Draco stared at him a bit, then laughed. Not in a mean way, but genuine laughter.  
“That sounds like a great idea.” he agreed. “My name is Draco Malfoy, but call me Draco.” He said, still smiling. This was going better that Harry thought it would.  
“Hullo, I’m Harry Potter, but I go by Harry.” They shook hands and the two burst out laughing. Madam Prince, the librarian, gave them a sharp glare and the laughter faded to a small giggle.  
“Ok, Draco.” Harry said, trying out his name. “What have you found on the project?”  
“Well, Harry.” Draco added with a bit of a giggle. “I found that it is quite boring and that I would much rather research something like Qudditch.”  
“I know.” Harry agreed. “Qudditch is so much better than Divination!” The two became engrossed in a new conversation that lasted the rest of the period. They came out of the library still talking about which teams were the best and their favorite players. Then Harry snapped back to reality. They separated and he went to go join his friends at lunch. Now he knew for sure he liked Draco Malfoy. He could be funny, and nice once you opened up to him a bit. 

The next day in Divination was the final day before the astronomy tower. Then they would be up there for two days. The two boys were frantically trying to come up with some sort of research to make up for the days they had spent distracted. That's when he noticed the dark mark on Draco’s arm.  
“Draco, um, will you try to kill me?” he asked without even thinking.  
“What?” Draco looked confused, then he looked down at his mark. “Oh.” he said softly, a tear came from his eye. “No, I won’t try to kill you. I was forced to become a death eater. I did not want to be.” Harry felt a pang of guilt. Poor Draco had been forced by his parents to become a death eater and now he was just bringing up memories of it.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”  
“I know.” Draco replied softly.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I had to do chores for my aunt and uncle all the time because they hated me.” Harry supplied. Draco’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“What?! Harry, that's awful! If I ever meet them I swear I’ll..” He seemed to realize that he said it out loud because he blushed slightly. Harry was touched. Not even Ron or Hermione had had that kind of reaction to the Dursleys before. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and pushed his lips against Draco’s. To his surprise, he felt Draco return the kiss, and wrap his arms around Harry, pulling Harry against him. Then they slowly parted, realizing what just happened. They parted from the library in silence, but not quite an awkward silence, but more of a hopeful one. 

DRACO  
When Draco heard that the ‘famous Harry Potter’ had been treated like a house elf for most of his life, it shocked him. It also made the boy he had grown to care for more human and more real. He felt anger towards anyone who dared treat him that way. He was shocked by how much he cared about Harry. Then came that magical moment when Harry’s lips met his. He couldn’t forget how free and happy he felt in that single moment. It had left him with hope. Maybe he didn’t have to follow what his father wanted for him. Maybe Harry could take him away from all of that. He felt an urge to continue this at any cost. Tomorrow, he decided. When they had the astronomy tower all to themselves at night. 

Draco climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. He had been thinking about this moment over and over in his mind and still didn’t know what on earth he was going to say. In the end, he saw Harry, with the stars framing his face and green eyes sparkling and had become speechless. Harry turned and smiled at him. Draco regained the ability to speak, sort of.  
“You- look…” At that moment, Harry grabbed him and pulled him close so that their noses touched, then leaned into a slow kiss. It began gently, then became more passionate. Their lips moved in a hungry way, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Draco’s right hand nestled into Harry’s hair, pulling him closer and getting lost in the dark tangles. Harry’s hand had found its way to Draco’s shirt, grabbing some of the material and dragging him forward. Draco’s robe fell from his back and he used his free hand to push off Harry’s. The two now landed on the floor with Harry on bottom and Draco on top. Harry’s hands pulled up Draco’s shirt and slid across his stomach and felt all of his muscles. Draco leaned closer and moved his line of kisses across the other boy’s face and down to his neck. He kissed the soft skin gently then bit it more harshly. Harry squirmed slightly under him and his thighs tightened on Draco’s hips. Encouraged, Draco bit harder into the skin of his lover’s neck. Harry let out a moan. Both of the boys stopped for a breath, staring down at each other. Harry’s face was flushed and he had slight pinkness to his cheeks. His green eyes had a wild glow and his dark hair was disheveled by Draco’s hands. Draco smiled.  
“If only everyone could see how hot you look right now.” He teased, burrowing his head into the neck of the brunette, kissing his jawline.  
“If only we could continue this all night…” Harry began almost like he wanted to forget what he was about to say next. “...but we do have a project.” The two reluctantly got up and walked over to where they had left their bags. They rolled out a piece of parchment on the table Professor Trelawney had left there. Despite the fact that there were two chairs, Draco sat down in one, only to have Harry sit on top of him and kiss him. Draco did not want to stop kissing him, but they had to do this project. Their lips parted reluctantly as they looked down at the parchment. A few hours later, they were staring down at a chart of stars that they had drawn onto the parchment. Draco sighed and rested his free hand onto Harry’s thigh. Harry, who was still sitting on Draco’s lap, kissed his neck again. Then it all made sense. Harry was the boy with the green eyes, but he had known that for a long time. His demise was his downfall, but not the downfall in the way he had guessed. It was the downfall of his pride, of his invisable barrier to try and not fall in love, the downfall of the fake Draco, who was a death eater, who was not gay, who was a bully. Now he could just accept all of his flaws openly and not give a fuck what everyone else thought. He grabbed Harry and pulled him to his lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth. They kissed so passionately, they almost fell from the chair. This was it. Draco Malfoy was not going to be his father, he was going to be himself. 

HARRY  
As Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, he couldn’t help but smile. It was like he had found a new reason to come back to Hogwarts, a reason to go on even though he was being hunted, a reason not to give up hope. He had found something special, something that meant a lot to him and that he could tell meant a lot to Draco as well. The next time he went up to the astronomy tower, fuck work, he would be with Draco the entire time. 

The next night, Harry left dinner early. He couldn’t help it. He wanted as much time with Draco as he could get. He got up to the astronomy tower and it was empty, so he sat at their little table and waited. He looked out at the stars and sighed. This would be a night to remember. Footsteps made him turn around excitedly. Draco walked into the moonlight, the silver light dancing across his blonde hair and making his gray eyes seem brighter and full of joy. He looked so handsome. Harry walked over to him.  
“I’ve thought it over. I don’t care if we fail this project. I would rather spend this night with you.” Harry announced. Draco smiled.  
“It's like you’ve read my mind, Potter.” The two rolled onto the floor, robes flying off as their hands grabbed at each other’s shirts and lips clashing together in the dark of night. Draco practically ripped Harry’s shirt off of his body. The feeling of bare skin touching made them go faster. Harry’s hands trembled on the zipper of Draco’s pants, pulling it down. Before Harry could fully realize what was happening, his clothes were pulled off of him, then Draco’s gentle weight was back on him, pushing him down onto the floor. Their bare skin was pressing into each other with only the warm air in between them. Harry could feel the other boy’s hands searching his body and feeling the shape of him. Every inch of them was pressed into the other and the smooth feeling of skin was making Harry breathless. Pulling away, Draco lifted his hand to Harry’s mouth.  
“Suck, Potter.” He told him. Harry took Draco’s fingers into his mouth and let his tongue run all over them, sucking them. Draco pulled his hand back and brought it down to Harry’s dick. His fingers rested for a moment at the entrance. Then he pushed one of them in slowly. Harry moaned, but as Draco pushed further and more fingers were added, his moans became screams. He felt something that he had never felt before. It was incredible. He could feel Draco pulling his fingers back out. Draco’s lips kissed his dick as a reward. Then Draco’s strong hands grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled Harry onto his stomach. Draco leaned on top of him and began to kiss his neck gently.  
“Do you want this?” He asked.  
“Yes..yes.yess.” Harry’s words were jumbled because he felt so high. “Please…” He added. Draco slid his dick slowly into Harry’s ass. Harry moaned, then screamed. “Faster..” He begged.  
Draco pushed harder, faster, moving his hips to distribute the pressure. It was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. Before he knew it, it was over and he could feel Draco pulling out. They lay there for a moment before Draco was guiding Harry’s hands to replicate the incredible process again. This time, Harry was the one on top. It was a new experience, but he felt strangely motivated by Draco’s screams. It seemed that he made everything he did sexy. Now they lay again in the dark, but this time they were breathing hard.  
“That was the best sex I have ever had, Potter.” Draco said with a smile.  
“Right back at you, Malfoy.” Harry added, smiling wider than he had ever in his entire life. 

It was a week after that magical night and Harry was walking into the great hall with his friends for breakfast. He had a smile on his face that came from knowing that a great plan was in place and he couldn’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces. He sat down calmly at the table, trying to contain his excitement. A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy walked in. He walked right over to the Gryffindor table.  
“What the bloody hell does he think he is doing?!” Ron almost yelled. All eyes were on Draco as planned. He came and sat right next to Harry.  
“Hey, babe.” Draco said. Harry smiled and climbed on to his lap. Draco’s arms went around Harry’s waist and Harry threw in arms around Draco’s neck. Harry raised his lips until they were kissing. They kissed for a bit before pulling away to look at all the shocked faces surrounding them. It was so worth it.


End file.
